


Dirty Rice

by Vampirate_Huntress93



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Cooking Lessons, F/M, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirate_Huntress93/pseuds/Vampirate_Huntress93
Summary: Benny gives the female reader a lesson in cooking and things get a little spicier than they planned.





	Dirty Rice

“ What are you doin’, cher?” Benny came up behind where you were horribly mangling a carrot with the butcher knife. You pushed a strand of hair out of your face and cocked your hip, “ I think I’m cooking but I wouldn’t swear my life on it.” You heard him chuckle and leaned over where you had one of his biggest pots waiting for all your ingredients. You’d been crashing with Benny for awhile now, ever since you’d gotten hurt on a shifter hunt nearby. Even though you had healed, you enjoyed staying with the charming, kind vampire. Didn’t hurt the man made your mind go places that would make porn stars do a double take.   
“ Uh, don’t take this the wrong way, peeshwank,” Benny said eyeing the horrible looking mess that was in the pot, “ but I’ve seen better stuff come off the bottom of shrimpin’ boats.” You laughed and put the knife down before turning to look your friend full on. Benny had showered and changed into well worn jeans and a plaid shirt. “ Taking fashion advice from the Winchesters?” you joked turning off the stove and moving to dump the slop into the trash. Benny cocked his head and sent a slow scorching look up and down your body, “ Can’t really copy you, cher. Ain’t got the legs for it.” You glanced down at your denim shorts and plain white tank top. The Louisiana heat had been brutal that day so you’d wanted to stay as cool as possible. “ Guess you’re right. Well, how about we order pizza? My treat.”  
“ Ya ain’t gotta do this cher. I don’t mind cooking for you.” He came up behind you and put his large hands on your hips, making your heart skip enough beats to be considered dangerous. You cleared your throat and moved away to start washing the pot, “ I know. Just wanted to repay you for letting me slum it here. Since you won’t let me pay you rent, I figured a thank you gesture once in awhile was called for.”  
He tugged your braid and winked, “ Just knowing you are here when I get home is thanks enough, cher. But I got an idea. If ya trust me.” Looking up, you made eye contact with those amazing glacier blue eyes and at that point, you’d agree to walk through Hell with him if it meant he’d keep looking at you.  
“ Of course I do.”  
He broke into a huge smile and picked up a bell pepper, tossing it to you. “ Then get ready, sweet thang. Cause you just entered the Latiffe’s culinary school. Come here.”   
He positioned himself behind you, putting the handle of the knife in your hand. You could feel the heat from him radiating and the flex of his muscles. Ok, Y/n, just stay cool. Do NOT spontaneously combust right now. You mentally coached yourself as Benny took your hand in his. “ Alright, sugah,” he said low in your ear, “ just like this.” He helped you get the rhythm of chopping and soon you had a nice pile of peppers, celery and onions ready to add to the ground meat and rice Benny had left you long enough to get ready.   
“ Mind if I turn on the radio?” you asked as you set out plates. “ Nah, go on.” He mumbled seasoning the sizzling meat. You switched on the radio and the music and soon the old country station Benny kept it on filled the kitchen. The first few strands of Patsy Cline’s “ You Belong to Me” picked up. “ Oh my gosh, Benny I love this song. Come here, dance with me.” You grabbed his arm and pulled him over to some empty space. He flushed under his scruff, “ O..oh no, honey. Benny don’t dance. I…I never learned.” You tilted your head and smiled softly, “ Then welcome to Y/L/N’s dancing school.” He flushed darker pink but swallowed and placed his large hands on your hips. “ Just follow me. You trust me right?”  
His eyes bore into yours and he pulled you a little closer, “ With my life, cher.”  
With that you moved your hips and placed your arms around his neck. You swayed a little, since that was really all the song called for. “ See, you can dance.” You whispered placing your head on his chest. He chuckled, “ And you can cook. Well, you can chop.” You looked up to tell him off when you realized how close you were to his face. “ Benny..” you whispered, your eyes closing just a little and leaning into him.   
“ Ya betta stop me, mon cher,” his voice made chills go up your spine and then back down to pool into hot liquid in your belly. “ If you don’t, I’m gonna kiss ya.”   
“ How is that a problem?” you ran your hand up his neck and cupped the back of his head. He smiled drily, leaned his forehead against yours, “ The problem is, if I kiss ya, I’m not gonna stop.”   
Without waiting for you to respond, he crashed his lips into yours. Your mouth molded to his, opening to let his tongue slip into it. His hands gripped your waist with bruising pressure that just made you weak in the knees. You could feel his arousal rub against your lower belly and you moaned into his mouth. Just when you were about to faint from want and the need for air, Benny practically tore his mouth from yours.   
Standing on wobbly legs, you watched him go to the stove and turn the element off and brace himself against the counter. “ If ya don’t want this, dahlin’,” Benny’s voice was strained and his shoulders shuddered with each breath, “ Ya best tell me now.” Like hell he was getting out of this! You marched over and pulled him around by his shoulders. The surprised look was replaced by a dark look of lust when you pulled your tank top off, leaving you in just your shorts and white bra. “ Benny Latiffe, I’ve wanted you since the day we met. I promise nobody wants anybody as bad as I want you.” It was your turn to be surprised when he reached down and lifted you up to wrap your legs around his waist. “ Far be it from me to disagree with a lady, cher. But I know of at least one person who wants you bad as hell right now.”   
You didn’t remember the walk to his bedroom, his groans and curses were too distracting as you kissed and sucked marks into his neck. “ You’re gonna be the death of me woman,” he growled as he lay you on the bed, “ an it’ll be a sweeter death then I deserve.” He pulled the flannel off, along with the tshirt he had on underneath. You had to smile a little at the sight of his hard stomach and chest covered with golden hair. He wasn’t chiseled like Sam, but damn..he was still a work of art. “ Come to me, mon amour. I wanna feel you.” His voice was so sexy with that edge of arousal to it. You crawled to the edge of the bed and raked your nails down his chest, making him throw his head back and moan. You got to work on his belt and jeans, pushing them down enough you could see his erection straining against his boxers. Looking up, you caught his eyes looking at you. He threaded his fingers in your hair and pulled your mouth to his. The kiss was gentle and sweet, almost reverent. Benny tasted like the coffee he drank at the dinner with just the edge of a copper taste you knew was blood. It didn’t turn you off, actually the taboo of it turned you on more. You were so engrossed in the kiss, you didn’t notice his hand slipping to unbutton your shorts to slip under the band of your panties. You gasped when his strong fingers ran between your folds, feeling how wet you were. “ All for me, cher?” he whispered in your ear. “ All yours.” You groaned as he rubbed your swollen clit, making sparks run through your core. You reached down and ran a hand over his bulge. Holy hell in a hand basket, that was supposed to fit in you? You knew Benny would be big, but he was so thick it made your walls clench greedily. He picked that time to pull away, making you whimper in disappointment.   
“ Lay back for me, mon amour. Gonna make my girl feel good.” Benny shed his jeans the rest of the way off and reached for the cuffs of your shorts. After ridding you of them, he leaned up and kissed each hipbone and right above your panty line. “ So lovely, cher. You’re the most beautiful thing I ever did see.”   
When your panties were finally gone, Benny put his hands on your thighs and spread them before kneeling down. Rubbing his thumb across your clit again in slow circles, he watched you get worked up again. “ Benny…” you gasped when he slipped two fingers deep in your heat to rub that sweet spot inside you. “ Come on, Y/n. Let go for me, love. Come on my fingers, cher.” He pressed his thumb just a little harder on your bundle of nerves and you came apart with a strangled gasp. “ Such a pretty sight, mon cher.” Benny’s voice sounded far away through the haze your orgasm had you in. By reflex you started to close your legs, but strong hands held them apart. “ Nuh uh, baby. Open back up. Let ol’ Benny have a taste.”  
Dear Chuck, that man knew how to dirty talk. You didn’t have much recovery before Benny’s tongue was on you, lapping up your release like he was starving. Your back arched and his hand tried to hold you down. The Earth rushed around you and suddenly you were pressed against the wall with your legs over Benny’s shoulders. If you reached up you could touch the ceiling, but your hands decided that Benny’s head was a better idea. In this postion you didn’t have much wiggle room, but Benny could reach up and cup your breasts. He pinched your nipples and squeezed the other breast. “ Ain’t letting you get away from me, cher. Best thing I ever tasted.” Benny murmured as he kissed and nipped at your thigh with his human teeth. “ Fuck! B..Benny! I’m gonna…” your second orgasm hit so hard, you saw white light behind your eyelids.   
Benny laid you down on the bed and kissed up your stomach and neck, stopping to scrape his fangs over your pulse point. Your pussy clenched at the action. It took a good amount of strength, but you managed to push the large vampire over onto his back. “ My turn.” You whispered kissing him deeply, tasting yourself on his tongue and lips. Positioning yourself over Benny you reached down and pulled his boxers completely off. Just like you’d suspected, Benny’s cock was thick and just over average length. Leaning back up, you took him deep in your mouth and gave one good suck, before letting him go with a pop. Without giving yourself time to think, you lined Benny up to your soaked entrance and sunk down in one movement. “ Ah, fuck! Y/n, cher. So tight.” Benny groaned and you could feel his thick thighs shake from holding himself back. You whimpered at the almost too full feeling, but started to move. It didn’t take long for the wonderful pressure to build back up in your core. Benny sat up quickly, tipping you back without withdrawing from you. “ Gotta have you cher. Fuck I want ya so bad.” He groaned into your ear as he rolled his hip to grind against your clit. “ Take me Benny. Please, don’t stop.” Your voice sounded wrecked even to your own ears. Benny pushed himself up on his forearms and snapped his hips to meet yours. The sound of sweat soaked skin filled the empty room, along with your cries and Benny’s curses in both English and Cajun. “ God, cher. I’m gonna loose it. You’re too perfect.” Benny’s hand snaked between you to press to the spot between your legs and you felt your walls not only clamp around Benny but a gush of moisture soak his cock and the sheets under you. The sensation was too much and Benny’s name was torn from your throat in a primial scream.  
The feeling of you milking his cock and hearing his name being screamed was too much. Benny lurched forward and came harder than he ever had. Streams of hot come coated your walls as your vampire hovered over your shaking frame. “Mon Dieu, cher.” Benny rolled off of you but pulled you close to nuzzle your neck with his nose. “ That was amazing.” You smiled lazily and patted his shoulder, “ Not bad yourself there, chief. Now I’ve definitely could use some of that dinner we made.” You sat up and stretched, enjoying the slightly sore feeling . Benny ran his hand up your back, “We can heat it back up. Should be alrigh’.” He sat up and kissed your shoulder and you ran a hand over his scruff. “ Hey, what’s that stuff called anyways?” Benny looked up at you with a naughty gleam in his eyes and smirk on his lips. “ Its called ‘dirty rice’”. It took about five minutes for you two to stop laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> First post on here! I love Supernatural and Benny to death. Please leave comments and critique!


End file.
